A Lovers Touch
by The Canadian Lover
Summary: Complete AU Waverly finds herself thousands of mile from London in the city of Boston where she meets Detective Nicole parks fly at the first touch and Waverly finds her self wanting more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Arthers Note: I've been out the game for a while so I'm still looking for a good word way to catch all the miss spelled words. So if your a Bata and you Bata and you have the time give me a PM. All Mistakes are mine for right now til I find a Bata and I'm hopping that is soon.**_

This is completely AU About Waverly and Nicole from the setting of Boston put any landmarks so its subject to change to a town that I know more about.

* * *

Waverly felt like she just made the wrong choice, having taken the quickest way home and not the main road the way she should have. Now ahe had a flat tire along with fighting off a group of nasty bikers with the tire iron she was sure her night wasnt going to end well.

"Come on baby let us give you a hand." one said smiling

She cringed he looked like he hadnt brusted his teeth in mouths.

"No thanks I can do this on my own." She said taking another swing.

"Oh we have ourselfs a brit...You hear that boys." He said looking over his shoulder

Waverly cursted in her head for opening her mouth and took another swing as he got was just about to reach out and grab her when a shot rang thrught the air making her jump back and drop the tire iron with a loud thud on the pavement.

"Billy I told you that if I saw your face again there was going to be a problem." A woman said.

Waverly had never been so happy to hear another persons voice in her life.

"Oh come one Det. Haught we are just having a little fun with our new friend here." Billy said

The Detective walked down the road closer to them so she could make out the horrorfied look on Waverly's face.

"She doesnt look to be having to much fun. Sohow about you get out of here before I put a billet in that thick scull of yours." She said

Billy looked at her giving her a challage the let out a gulp when she was in his face in a matter of seconds with her gun pressed to his forhead.

"Fine shes not worth it anyway, Come on boys the bar should be full of women by now." He said walking past her.

She watched as the got on there bikes and took off down the jumped at the sound but otherwise stayed frozen against the hood of her Jeep.

"Thank you Detective." She said finally finding her voice.

A pare of soft brown eyes turned to her and a dimpled smile graced the face of her hero.

"Im off the clock so you can call me Nicole or Cole for short."

"Thank you Cole." She said picking up the tire iron.

"Looks like your having a little trouble, is there any thing I can help with?" Nicole asked

"Ummm Yes I have these two darn nuts i cant get off for the life of me."Waverly asid walking around and looking at the tire.

"Let me give it a try before we call a tow truck." Nicole said holding out her hand for the tire iron.

Waverly placed it in her had and for a quick moment there hands touched sending shock waves through them both. They pulled there hands back and Nicole kneeled down to work on the tire.

She shook her head to try and push the feeling out of her mind but it didnt she went to work on the tire, she could have just as easily grabed hold of it with her hand and twisted off but Waverly was watching her closely.

"So whats your name?" Nicole asked

"Waverly...Waverly Earp." She said

Nicole rolled the old tire out the way and started to work on the new one.

"Well Waverly Earp I take it you kin to Wyatt Earp." Nicole said

"Thats what Im told. My family moved to England way before I was born." Waverly said

Nicole tightened the last bolt and stood.

"All done."

Thank you Dec..Cole if you can help me put the ..."

Nicole was already screwing the old tire to the back of the Jeep.

"Well welcome to America."

Nicole fished out her card from wallet

"Give me a call sometime and I will by you a drink and dinner to show you that not all people from Boston are comeplete assholes." Nicole said handing her the card.

"Why Detective Haught are you asking me on a date?" Waverly asked with a smile

"If thats ok by you I am." she said

"Then I accept." Waverly said with a big smile.

"Good give me a call anytime your free and we can set up a date."Nicole said holding open the jeep door for her.

Waverly smiled and kissed her cheek feeling the shock wave again.

"Thank you for saving me Nicole."She said climbing in and letting Nicole close the door after her.

Nicole slowly walked after the red jeep watching it until it turned the corner. Then in a blink of an eye she was at her drivers door.

"You did it now Cole you are going to have to tell her your secret if you want anything to come of this."

WHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWH

* * *

Waverly rushed into her apartment and put her bags down.

"First thing first never take back roads home." She said to herself.

she picked up her phone and dailed the number she knew by heart. It picked up on the thrid ring

"Babygirl where have you been I have been calling all day?" Wynonna said

"Im a teacher Wy I was at school."

"Oh well how did your day go?"

Waverly went on to tell Wynonna about her day and the bikers she ran into and how she was saved by the mos beautiful woman on earth.

"I promise you Wy shes just like you."

"How do you know?"

"She thinks I didnt see but I saw her fangs when she was talking to that they was gone when she was talking to me." Waverly said

"Did you say anything?" Wynonna asked

"No she didnt give me time she aked me on a date."

"Wow a date on your First month there babygirl im so proud." Wynonna said

"Dont get to happy too soon we havent set up a date."

"Well what are you waiting for babygirl get off the phone with me and call her." Wynonna said

"Ok well I will, And dont stay out to late and eat something."

"Yea I know...Love you babygirl."

"Love you too Wy."

After a quick goodbye Waverly hung up the phone and started unpacking her bag to get some grading was her favorite subject and for her to start off her teaching career as an high school history teacher was perfect for long term goal was to be Dean of History At Harvard University that or with the way things look she wasnt sure with Nicole popping up in her life.

This was something she was going to make work, not because of what Nicole was but because something felt so very right about being with her.

WHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWH

* * *

Little did she know two floors up Nicole was readying herself for the had been days since she feed and now that she has she was full and tired.

Running her hands over her cats bald head she moved over to the couchlooking at her cell in hopes that she would get a call from the lovely brunette. She turned on her tv and started to watch Law and Order SVU her favorit show.

She was half way through when her phone rung. Not knowing the number she knew it could only be one person with her cell number.

"Hello."

"Nicole its Waverly Earp."

"Hello Waverly Earp how is your night going so far?"

"Its going great now that Im talking to you,Im taking a break from grading papers."

"Oh really what do you?"

"Im a high school history teacher."

"Oh yeah I remember that wasnt my best subject." Nicole said smiling

"You didnt have me as a tutor." Waverly said.

"I dont think I would learn much other then the lines of your face and the way your lips move." She said

on the other end Waverly was blushing the same color as Nicole's red hair.

"I'm sure you would have learn something at some point."She said.

"I'm sure too."

'so umm I was thinking we could go out tomrrow if your free."

"that sounds great, how does 6:45 sound that gives us time to talk."

"That sounds good."

"Ok text me your address." Nicole said

"Ok well I should get back to work, you know I have a hot date with a sexy redhead."

Nicole laughed.

"Good night Waverly Earp."

"Good night Nicole Haught." Waverly said

Nicole waited til she heard the beep and she put her phone down only to pick it up when it beeped with a message.

She looked down at the address and smiled.

"Thats not far at all Jane Rizzoli...Maura Isles where are you?" She called out to her other Sphynx.

There was the sound of a bell then Maura came around the corner from her room.

"Lets take a little walk girls." she said putting on their harness and leash.

WHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWH

* * *

Waverly was putting her things away when there was a knock at her door. Woundering who it could be she walked over and looked through the peephole.

"Nicole what are you doing here?" She asked opening the door.

"Well Jane Maura and I thought you would like some ice cream." Nicole said holding up a bag.

"Come in, I just talked to you how did you get here so fast?"

"I live up stairs." Nicole said looking down at Jane and Maura rubbing on Waverly's legs

"OH MY GOD SPHYNS!" Waverly said kneeling down and rubbing them.

Nicole let the door close as she watched Waverly play with Jane and Maura.

"So you live upstairs and you came to have ice cream with me. She said looking up at Nicole.

"Well I thought you would love an icytreat after grading all those papers."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Her is chapter two...Don't kill me I know its short but I have been in bed with a hurt back. so sitting up for too long is hard for me to do right now.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **"** **So what kind of ice cream did you bring?" Waverly says picking Maura up.**

 **"** **Neapolitan that way you have your pick." I say holding up the bag**

 **She placed Maura back down on the floor and grabbed the bag slowly, I heard her let out a soft sigh when our fingers touched . I watched as she worked and the thought that I was living a lie at this point killed my already dead heart.**

 **"** **Waverly"**

 **For the first time in 100 years I felt my heart start beating when she looked up at me with questioning eyes .That damn near scared the shit out of me. Walked into the small kitchen and grabbed her hand and placed it over my heart.**

 **"** **Its cold."**

 **"** **Yes I know do you feel it beating?" I asked looking down at her.**

 **Waverly slowly pulled away and looked at me.**

 **"** **Don't lie to me Nicole…..Are you alive?"**

 **Instead of giving an answer I opened my mouth and let my four fangs show. I let out a little breath of air I didn't need and closed my mouth. Waverly didn't even blink an eye before moving closer to me and cupping my face in her hands . She lifted my lip and looked at the right set of fangs.**

 **"** **Why is your heart beating how is that possible?" She asked**

 **"** **Well Wynonna told me that my heart will beat for one person and on person only….My true love."**

 **"** **Wynonna?"**

 **"** **Yes my Sire is a woman."**

 **"** **Wynonna yay high blue eyes wears a neckles too long?" Waverly asked.**

 **"** **Yes why?"**

 **Waverly ran past me and grabbed and came back.**

 **"** **Is this her?" She asked holding up a picture.**

 **"** **Yes that's her why do you have a picture of my sire?" I ask**

 **"** **Because that my sister!"**

 **She turned and grabbed her phone.**

* * *

 **I can't believe this my sister is the sire of the woman that I cant stop thinking about from the time I meant her.**

 **"** **Hey babygirl Im trying to have a late dinner." Wynonna's voice came over the line.**

 **"** **Now I understand why you don't like to Sire people they always come back to bite you in the ass." I yell**

 **"** **Waverly what are you talking about?"**

 **I grabbed Nicole's arm and pulled her to me placing my ear to her now warm chest over her heart.**

 **"** **I'm talking about Nicole you are her sire."**

 **"** **What I only sired one woman and that was by accident and that was a girl named Cole." Wynonna said with a grunt.**

 **I heard a crash an a yelp before it got quiet.**

 **"** **Wy?"**

 **"** **I'm here"**

 **"** **Hold on." I say and stepped back a took a picture of Nicole before hitting the send button.**

 **I heard a gasp on the other end.**

 **"** **Waverly It was 100 years ago and she was dying I couldn't let her die."**

 **Wynonna's voice cracked and I could feel the puppy dog eyes that I knew she had on her face.**

 **"** **You don't have to tell me, for you to have no heart you have the biggest one that I know of." I say with a sigh as I felt Nicole run her fingers through my hair.**

 **"** **What are you doing?" Wynonna asked**

 **"** **Her heart is beating for me, I'm just listening to it." I say**

 **"** **I'll be there in a few days."**

 **"** **Ok Wy see you then." I say before the line goes quiet.**

 **"** **You ok?" Nicole asks softly.**

 **"** **I'm I'm fine."**

 **"** **We Should have that ice cream." She said Before placing a soft kiss on my lips.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**here is chapter three for you, I promise i am workin on making longer chapters**

* * *

That kiss set fire to my soul, I know it was an simple kiss . I was gone just as fast as it had happen but I was on fire and wanted more. So I took more and Nicole didn't seem to mind.

"Whoa ok slow down I don't need air but you do." She said as I gulped in air.

"Come on before you have a sticky mess on your bar top." Nicole said stepping back.

I gave a nod and moved back to the Kitchen to where the ice cream had started to melt.

"I should get going I have an early shift and if I stay we will end up doing something your not ready for." She said

"How do you know I'm not ready?" I ask

"Because your not the type of woman to give it up not even 6 after meeting someone. You're special and that I love about you." Nicole said picking up the leashes that held Jan and Maura.

They didn't move when she walked to the door.

"Are you kidding me? You two ether hate people or you don't want to have anything to do with them." She said

"They will be fine here with me I have letter and a box and food, I was planning to adopt a kitten this weekend." I say smiling at her.

"Tradors." Nicole growled with a laugh.

"Ok if you need anything fro then just give me a ring." She said

"I doubt there is anything these two will need that I don't already have." I say.

"Ok well good night Lady Earp of England

"Cambridge, I'm from Cambridge." I say smiling.

"Then til morrow Lady Waverly Earp of Cambridge."

And with that she shut the door quietly. I took a deep breath in and could smell her, she hung in the sent of leather and spice or was it something more I couldn't make out.

"Well ladies should we retire for the night? I have a nice king sized bed with memory foam mattress." I say taking off there body suits.

They followed me around the apartment as I cleaned up the goo that was once our ice cream. They watched me put my School work away and came into the bathroom as I showered and did my business. I ran a dry towel over them to get the condensation from my hot shower off them.

It was only after I got in bed and got comfortable did they climb on the bed and found there spots of the night

* * *

 **It was 3pm and it felt like I had been here all day.I tapped the pen on my note pad almost hoping something would happen. Almost being the key word I know from experience that when things happen this late in the day it was a sure bet I wouldn't be making my dinner.**

 **And dinner with Waverly wasn't something I wanted to miss. So I turned back to my computer and started to work on paper work I let slip yesterday. with one final signature I dropped the last file in my out box and looked up at the clock.**

 **'** **5:30, Captin is it ok that I step out early?"**

 **"** **I don't see why not its only 30 minutes, all your reports done?" He asked**

 **"** **Ye done and ready to go out." I say pointing to my out box.**

 **"** **Show off." My partner Jenny Waters said**

 **I smiled at her then grabbed my keys and made for the door before I could be called was about Waverly so I was going to take her to the only place I knew she would like. A little bar and grill that was run by and family from London**

 **Walking through the door I was meant with the smiling face of Charlie Kington.**

 **"** **Well if it isn't Detective Haught, what can I do for you?**

 **"** **I was wondering if you could keep the action down for the night and keep the tiny booth over there reserved for me." I say pulling out my wallet.**

 **"** **Oh stop that Nicole I told you your money is no good here we are family. So why do you need it so hush hush ?" He asked pushing my money back over to me.**

 **I Meant this amazing woman from Cambridge and I want to give her a taste of home." I say**

 **"** **Well we can whip up some good ol home cooked meals. You know what she likes?" Charlie asked**

 **"** **No just that shes an Earp and she loves Ice Cream of any kind."**

 **"** **Ahhh I know the Earps good people and they all love a well cooked Porter House steak and potatoes."**

 **"** **Ok and we will have a bottle of your best wine."**

 **"** **You mean the Domaine de la Romanee-Conti ? Nic that's like an 13,000$ bottle of wine that I only pull out for big events that I have to cook for." Charlie said choking on his breath.**

 **"** **I know but she is worth every penny of it and I have come to learn that it is the only one that goes perfectly with your steaks." I say smiling.**

 **"** **Ok but I'm going have to charge you for that, you know I have a large dinner to cator in a week or so and I have to replace that bottle."**

 **"** **Sure her charge it." I say handing him a black card.**

 **"** **For you to have so much money you love to live check to check.**

 **"** **I'm not cut out for that high class bullshit that my grandparents try to make me go to every year." I say.**

 **"** **But you still go."He says**

 **"** **It makes them happy." I say shrugging my shoulders.**

 **"** **Ok we have everything set up what time should you be here?" Charlie asked**

 **"** **Around 7:45." I say making my way to the door.**

 **"** **Ok see you then!" he yells after my wave.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Waverly_**

 **I don't know where the day went to one minute I'm waking up from a sexy dream staring the one and only Detective Haught, to standing in front of my closet door looking for that little black number that I know I have. Wynonna wouldn't let me leave without one saying every girl needs one.**

 **I have plenty of nice things to wear on a date but per useual Wynonna called and told me to wear the dress.**

 **"** **Ha there you go you little runaway. I need you help to night so I need you to make me look extra sexy tonight."**

 **Jane and Maura look at me like I've lost my mind…. Maybe I have.I'm getting dressed up for an 330 year old vampire. I'm sure she has see better looking women then me.**

 **"** **Oh my god I can't."**

 **Grabbing my phone I call said vampire to call the dinner off.**

 **"** **Waverly you have to calm down, whats wrong." Nicole says when she picks up the phone**

 **"** **How do you know I'm not calm?"I ask**

 **"** **I'm on the roof across from our building and I can see you." She says.**

 **I go to my bedroom window and look out to see nothing but hear laughter over the phone.**

 **"** **I'm kidding I'm in my apartment and I can feel you getting worked up."**

 **"** **How is that even possible?" I ask**

 **"** **I don't know but I have to get off the phone before I'm late picking up this wonderful woman I meant on a back road."**

 **"** **Ok Im fine now I'll see you in 30 minutes?" I ask looking at the clock.**

 **"** **I will see you then." Nicole says .**

 **I go back to getting ready slipping on the dress after putting on my make up.I slipped on the heels and ran my fingers through my hair.**

 ** _Nicole_**

 **I stood outside Waverly's door running my hands over my dress. This is the first date I have been on since ever. Never had the chance to date anyone I liked in my 30 years of life and the 300 years after I felt like It was my destiny to be alone, after Wynonna said my heart will only beat for my lover my true love.**

 **Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door.I felt my heart start to beat out my chest when I heard heeled feet walked to the sound of the tumbles in the locks turning and finally the door slowly open.**

 **There in all her glory stood my reason for living, Waverly Earp dressed in a black dress that matched my own just a little longer.**

 **"** **Great minds think alike." She says looking me up and down.**

 **I took my time taking her in, her dress her hair her everything.**

 **"** **You are breath taking even if I don't have to breathe."**

 **She blushed and looked down.**

 **"** **We should get going if we are to make dinner." I sau to get her to look up at me.**

 **I cupped her face and moved in close to hers**

 **"** **Beautiful." I say then gave her a soft kiss.**

 **When we got to the car I could hear her change in her breathing.**

 **"** **Are you cold?" I ask**

 **"** **No just a little nervous. The last date I went on was with a Guy name Champ and he took me to a foot…Soccer game and I had to buy my own dinner once I got home. So this is all new to me."**

 **"** **Oh so you was dating him for a while?" I asked as I held the door open for her to get in the car.**

 **"** **Yes much to Wy's dismay we dated for almost 9 I broke up with him the day after my 29** **th** **birthday after I went looking for him to ask why he didn't show up to my birthday party leaving me looking like a fool. I found him having sex with another woman, one of may." She said as we started on our way to the restaurant.**

 **"** **Well I'm glad you dumped him, if you hadn't we ma have meant but you would be with him and my heart would forever beat for you and I couldn't have you." I say taking her hand in mine.**

 **I gave it a kiss and looked at her, her eyes widen as she looked at the road then back at me.**

 **''** **I love looking into your eyes but please look at the road." Waverly says**

 **I smile and look back at the road and give a little laugh. I slowed the car before turning into the parking lot. Getting out the car I walked around to her door and opened it.**

 **"** **How does a Detective afford Jaguar F-type two seater coupe."**

 **"** **Ahh you know your cars I hit the jackpot." I say**

 **"** **Oh my God your not like one of those dirty cops are you? Because I can b….."**

 **I cut her off with a finger over her mouth.**

 **"** **No I'm not a dirty cop my family had tons of money and I was the only heir. Every so many I restart my life so I can keep it, like now to the world I am legally Cole Haught III. To you I'm Nicole Haught born in January 19** **th** **1686 London England." I say smiling at her.**

 **I took her hand and walked her into the pub/restaurant.**

 **"** **Wow this place looks like the same high class restaurant that me and Wynonna would go to when she would want to dress up fancy."**

 **I smiled and gave my name and we was taken to the table in a quiet part of the near the large window. The sun was setting over the city.**

 **"** **Its beautiful Nicole." Waverly said looking out the window at the city lights.**

 **"** **Well I picked this place because the owner is from London and he modeled this place over I thought you could use a little reminder of home." I say taking her hand.**

 **We ate dinner talking about our childhood she told me about how Wynonna wasn't really her sister she just found her wondering the streets one night and she adopted her after learning that she had no family.**

 **I told her about my childhood and how Wynonna sired me and little by little the 3,000$ bottle of wine diminished until it was gone and we where the only ones left in the place.**

 **"** **I guess it means we should get going." Waverly said.**

 **"** **Looks like you are right."I say and stood holding out my hand.**

 **"** **Aren't you going to pay?"**

 **"** **I took care of that when I set up the date earlier." I say**

 **We walked slowly out to the car, I was completely sober as Waverly was bordering on the edge of drunk but holding it very well for someone that drunk two bottles of wine minus two cups.**

 **"** **I'm not really ready to go home alone." She said**

 **"** **Well you still have that ice cream that we didn't have yesterday."I say looking over at her.**

 **"** **Yes that sounds like fun." She says as I start the car.**

 **"** **There is something about you." Waverly says**

 **I smile as she puts her hand on my lap.**

 **"** **Is that the wine talking?" I ask**

 **"** **No its not this is me talking and I want to say other things."**

 **I look at her for a moment before looking back at the road.**

 **"** **Really like what?" I ask.**

 **Waverly leans in and starts to play with the strap on my dress.**

 **"** **Things like I know its our first date and I don't really give a damn, I want you now."**

 **With that said Waverly nips at my neck.**

 **The car starts to pick up speed and I sure I blew through a few lights. But before long we I was pulling in to my parking spot.**

 **"** **Come on." I say getting out the car.**

 **WHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all just droping in to drop of a little something to keep you going while I type up something...So enjoy.**

* * *

 **Waverly**

 **Nicole's lips was on mine the second we entered the elevator and her arms wrapped around me. I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her down to me, even with my heels I was still shorter then her and her in heels didn't make it easy. I pulled away when the ding of the elevator told me that we was at my floor.**

"God you smell good."

Was grunted from behind me as I stopped at my door. She ran her nose up my neck to the back of my ear where she stopped to kiss. I had no idea that was a sensitive spot for me and shivered at the feel of her lips on me.

"Nicole if you don't stop we aren't going to get inside." I say with a moan.

"Well maybe you should hurry up." She says .

I finally got the key in the lock and pushed the door open. As soon as the door was opened it was closed and I was pinned against the wall. Nicole stepped out her heels as she kissed down my neck and ran her hands down my sides to the bottom of my skirt.

"Hold on."

With that said I find myself lifted up and my legs automatically wrapped around her as my arms wrap around her neck.

"You beast what are you doing?"

"We are going to bed." Nicole says

Her fangs scrape over the skin of my neck.

* * *

NICOLE

I move us into Waverly's room where I lay her gently on the bed before I stood up to look at her. She is so beautiful that I had to take a few deep breathes to Calm myself. In all my years I haven had to take a breath since minutes before my death. But her beauty was enough to make it hurt not to take in her smell, I breath for the benefit of others to hide who I really am but now with her I breathe to take her in.

"What are you thinking about?" Waverly asks

"Nothing really just how beautiful you are, never have I ever seen someone of such great beauty." I say giving her a dimpled smile.

"I'm sure you have seen someone better then me?" She asked

"Never." I say softly.

I slowly take one leg into my hands and slip the heel off her foot. Bending I place a kiss on her ankle and started to massage her foot.

"I've seen many things in this world and yes many of them beautiful but nothing compares to you."

I move to the next foot a start all over again, once I was done I put her leg back on the bed and took a step back. Reaching back I grabbed my zipper an slowly pulled it down.I watched Waverly's eyes watch my every movement. I pulled the straps of my dress off my arms and let the dress fall to the floor Leaving me in a matching black bra and thong, I've never been ashamed of my body.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **I know I know what a shitty thing to do but I lost the rest of the chapter so why not post a little to keep you coming back...LOL i know its not much but I promise I will post as soon as I can.**

 **For now I hope you like where this is going and let me know I you want more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I was completely evil for leaving you guys hanging the way I did and I am really sorry. Its just a little trick that I do to have you coming back to read the next Chapter.**

 **Well here we go hope yall like it.**

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

* * *

 **Waverly**

 **Nicole's lips was on mine the second we entered the elevator and her arms wrapped around me. I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her down to me, even with my heels I was still shorter then her and her in heels didn't make it easy. I pulled away when the ding of the elevator told me that we was at my floor.**

"God you smell good."

Was grunted from behind me as I stopped at my door. She ran her nose up my neck to the back of my ear where she stopped to kiss. I had no idea that was a sensitive spot for me and shivered at the feel of her lips on me.

"Nicole if you don't stop we aren't going to get inside." I say with a moan.

"Well maybe you should hurry up." She says .

I finally got the key in the lock and pushed the door open. As soon as the door was opened it was closed and I was pinned against the wall. Nicole stepped out her heels as she kissed down my neck and ran her hands down my sides to the bottom of my skirt.

"Hold on."

With that said I find myself lifted up and my legs automatically wrapped around her as my arms wrap around her neck.

"You beast what are you doing?"

"We are going to bed." Nicole says

Her fangs scrape over the skin of my neck.

NICOLE

I move us into Waverly's room where I lay her gently on the bed before I stood up to look at her. She is so beautiful that I had to take a few deep breathes to Calm myself. In all my years I haven had to take a breath since minutes before my death. But her beauty was enough to make it hurt not to take in her smell, I breath for the benefit of others to hide who I really am but now with her I breathe to take her in.

"What are you thinking about?" Waverly asks

"Nothing really just how beautiful you are, never have I ever seen someone of such great beauty." I say giving her a dimpled smile.

"I'm sure you have seen someone better then me?" She asked

"Never." I say softly.

I slowly take one leg into my hands and slip the heel off her foot. Bending I place a kiss on her ankle and started to massage her foot.

"I've seen many things in this world and yes many of them beautiful but nothing compares to you."

I move to the next foot a start all over again.

once I was done I put her leg back on the bed and took a step back. Reaching back I grabbed my zipper an slowly pulled it down.

I watched Waverly's eyes watch my every movement. I pulled the straps of my dress off my arms and let the dress fall to the floor Leaving me in a matching black bra and thong, I've never been ashamed of my body.

Waverly sat up and the first thing she did was run her hand over my abs.

"My God Nicole you are so damn beautiful." She says

Her hand now was running up my body slowly touching what she could her sand softly I pulled her to me to help her stand, I couldn't tell you what happed next. All I know is my inner beast came out and now she is standing in front of me naked.

"Kiss me please." Waverly says looking up at me.

I smiled at her and started to move in to kiss her when my nose filled with the smell of spice and whiskey.

"Baby girl?"

"Shit its Wynonna!" she hissed

"Wait right there Wy Im coming." She called moving to grab two robes.

"I Can smell what your doing but with who." Wynonna said with an laugh in her words.

Waverly looked up at me and kissed me.

"You don't have to come out if you don't want to."

"Its ok I'm just glad it was your sister and not a robber,I should never let my guard down like that. I just cant help it when I'm with you." I say kissing her and taking her hand.

"Lead the way." I say hearing Wynonna move to the open kitchen and open the fridge door.

Smiling she kissed my hand and moved to the door.

Waverly

Wynonna had good timing when it came to having sex with Champ but that timing just turned into bad timing now that Im with Nicole. We were so close why couldn't she show up in the morning? Looking up into brown eyes I smiled a her smile and then moved us to the door.

When I stepped out to find Wynonna sitting on the couch with a beer in had petting Maura and Jane. I felt Nicole pull me to a stop, when I turned to see what was wrong I saw he looing over my head at Wynonna a smile on her face.

"Oh my God."

I turned to look at Wynonna with a smile on her back I saw Nicole looking down at me.

"Go ahead." I say with a smile and stepping aside.

Nicole moved passed me and a cross the room to Wynonnas arms. Watching them hug mad my already warm soul warmer.

"Look at you you have grown more some how."

" Thanks to you I has time to find my family and eat food. It took me some time to learn to get blood and keep it down but I have learn how to go larger times without it." She says holding out her hand to me.

Walking over I take her hand and let her pull me to her.

"So you found a good one baby girl."Wynonna says slapping me on the arm.

"While I will love to take a walk down memory lane but I really need to get her bed." I say.

"I bet."Wy says smiling

"Oh hush, where are you saying" I ask.

"I'm not sure I'll find a place." She says picking up her drink.

"No you will stay here the couch turns into a bed just for these moments when you just show up." I say before going to my room to get some sheets and a blanket.

For an undead Wynonna hates to be cold and wraps up in blankets like a burrito. Grabbing the blanket I made my way back out the room to find the couch pulled out and Nicole looking out the window.

"It's going to rain." They both say.

And like that there was a crack of thunder that sent Jane and Maura running into my room.

"Thanks for the heads up." I say moving to the couch

The three of us fall into sync as we got ready for the night. Nicole went into the kitchen to make me some tea.

"Hey baby girl you better keep her." Wynonna says pulling off her jacket.

I looked over at Nicole and smiled when she looked up at me and smiled.

"Nothing on this earth can make me walk away from her." I whisper to myself as I kept my eyes locked on her.

"Here is your tea ma lady." Nicole says a short time later

"Thank you but you didn't have to do this I would have done it myself." I say looking up at her.

I love looking up at her, with Champ it made me sick and I would wear Heels when I was around him every chance I got. It was hell on my feet but I didn't feel small. But with Nicole I love it it makes me feel safe like shes a blanket wrapped around me. Its sad that I feel so many things that I didn't feel with Champ or any boy I have been with, not many may I add. But I feel all those amazing things with her and I have only known her not even 72 hours hell not even 48 hours. When I say I need her I really do feel like if I don't have her Im going to cry.

I take a deep breath and take another sip of tea, I realize at that point I noticed that I was out of tea and was starting to feel the day pull at me. Walking to the kitchen I put the cup in the sink and let out a sigh as I look at Wynonna wrap herself up in the blanket.

"You ok?" Nicole says rubbing my back.

I look over my shoulder at her then back at Wynonna.

"Yes no I don't know."

I take her hand and hit the light before making my way to the room and closing the door after her. I don't know what Im doing if Wynonna wants to hear what I am saying she doesn't have to try hard.

"I miss having her around I want to ask her to stay but that would be asking a lot of her. Wynonna doesn't stay in one place too long." I say.

"You never know unless you ask Wave. You have to think like a vampire if you don't ask or allow us to come in and stay we wont." Nicole says before giving me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I never thought of that, I just assumed she would stay when she wanted." I say following her over to the bed.

"Nope its strange but that's how things work…. Where you going?" She asked as I went for the door.

"To ask my sister to stay." I say smiling

* * *

NICOLE

I'm not one for Mondays they drag on and on and all around hate today was different, Wynonna said she would stay and even came and signed up to fill the empty desk my partner out that Wynonna spent some time in the states and has a great resume from New York.

"Well Im going to go see if there is any two bedrooms in your building. She doesn't make enough to keep up that place without dipping into her savings. She hate that." Wynonna says

"I know that place is high but its safe and close to the school." I say

"I know Waverly is all about safety."

With that said we parted ways Wynonna to get her and Waverly a place, me to wait for the next 30 minutes to pass so I can take Waverly forgot her lunch at home and called Wynonna to bring it to the school at lunch. What she doesn't know is Im going to take her a nice hot lunch and some kisses and hugs and more kisses.

"God Haught you have it bad for this woman." I say out loud.

My phone beeps letting me know it was time to go and I was out the room in lighting speed. I'm sure a lot of people thought they saw me sitting there then I was gone they will just think they was seeing things. But I'm on my way without thought only stopping to get some Thi food.

I pulled up to the school and make my way to the halls and follow the sound of Waverlys beating heart. I found her in the middle of her class going over what Im guessing is homework,from the whispers coming from the boy in front of me I was right. Waverly isn't going to be happy about that.

"Mr. Lawson would you please read paragraph 5 for me and answer?" She asks not looking up from her book.

"Um I uhh…"

Waverly looks up and I smile she looks so damn hot in her glasses, something I learned while I watched her grade papers Sunday. She locks eyes with me but stays on track.

"Mr. Lawson this is the second Monday in a row that you haven't had your homework or your book or any of the supplies you need for this class." She says moving around to the front of her desk. Crossing her arms she looked a him dead in the eyes and I swallowed as if it was me that she was looking at. Note to self never piss Waverly off.

"Mr. Lawson read paragraph 5 and answer." She said again.

He just looked at her and I could see the drop of sweat rolling down the back of his neck.

"See me after school." She said and went to turn.

"Oh shit." I say over the whispers.

Her head whipped around and she locked that same look on me and I cringe.

"Detective Haught would you answer paragraph 5 please." She asked crossing her arms again.

Well you did it now Haught. I looked down at the open book and Let out a grunt, this had to be the easiest damn answer in all of history class.

" It was political upheaval that took place between 1765 and 1783 during which colonists in the Thirteen **American** Colonies rejected the British monarchy and aristocracy, overthrew the authority of Great Britain, and founded the United States of **America**."

"Thank you Detective Haught. That was clearly the easiest question and answer that you will get from me this year. If you want to pass this class you have to study and do the work and apply yourself."

She looked up at the clock and closed her book and took off her glasses.

"Ok after lunch we will be reading pages 300 to 330, if your home work isn't done I recommend that you finish it over lunch and don't bother asking one of your friends from another class because each class is doing different chapters. This is the last pass Im giving you this year so enjoy it."

With that the bell sounded and everyone got up and quickly make their way out the class without pushing. I watched as the teens rushed out the class to get to lunch.

"Looks like someone is taking your free pass for granted." I say picking up a paper and waving it.

Waverly took the paper and started walking around picking up the homework that was left on some of the desk. She let out a grunt and moved to her desk stopping over the trash can. I could tell she was struggling with wither not to throw them out or keep them. Letting out a sigh she placed them on her desk and sat down.

" That smell amazing please say that's for me." She says digging her palms into her eyes.

"Yes it is I stopped at that thi place that you was talking about last night." I say moving over to her.

I started to take the plate out of the bag and set her up to eat then twisting off the top off the water bottle. Pulling a chair over to her desk I sat down and gave her the bottle.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Waverly asked

"I did I had a quick bite." I say clearly licking my fangs before retracting them.

"Ok." Waverly says

She lets out a little laugh looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

She takes the napkin and wets the corner with water.

"You're a messy eater." She says wiping at the corner of my mouth.

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand when she showed me the dried blood on the napkin.

"Damn Wynonna she let me go to the bullpen like that." I say rubbing at my mouth.

"Stop it before you make your skin red." Waverly says.

I lean in and run my fangs along her neck making her laugh and let out a moan.

"Nicole no this is my place of work behave." She says pushing me back and clearing her throat.

We spend the next 30 minutes talking as she ate then showed me what they was going to get into once lunch was over. I complained about how easy it was and how she was really being soft on them. She assured me that it will get harder and I took a peek at next weeks work. I looked at the clock and saw that I only had 2 minutes and I started to kiss her face all over then finally her lips.

"I'm in love with a English Lady." I sing softly against her lips before giving her a long Kiss that took her breath.

"Breath." I say pulling back.

Waverly smiled at me as the class room started to fill up.

"Get out of here Haught." She laughed out giving me a little shove in the chest.

I grab my chest in mock pain.

"Oh you hurt me." I say leaning in.

"This is your last warning Haught."

I give her my best dimpled smile and stood up my full height and started to pat around my body.

"Whats wrong?"

"I could have sworn I had it." I said putting on a show for her and the class.

"Had what?" She asked.

"Oh!"

I smiled at the class and rubbed my hands together I was about to put my magic to the test. I haven't used it in years and hoped it didn't backfire on me.

"Wait I found it." I said doing a little turn to show that I clearly didn't have anything on me as I reached into my back pocket.

I turned to look at her and slowly start to pull my hand out. The room filled with gasps as I slowly pull the dozen roses out of my pocket and out from behind my back.

Waverly was shocked still like all of the teens in the class.

"Breath." I say smiling

"How?"

"That's my secret.." I say

"I'm in love with a English Lady." I sing softly in her ear then turned to leave

I whistle the same line over and over as I leave the class through the back door I came in and down the hall. I didn't stop til I was outside.

TBC

* * *

 **Up next Waverly sees the dark side of the Law.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter contains subject matter that may be a touchy subject to the readers. The first half Waverly will open up about the matter to Nicole and Wynonna. I can not tell you how long it will last as I have just begun to write on this matter, and while it was hard to write it brings awareness to the readers and shows that it should not be taken lightly.**

* * *

 **Waverly**

 **I can't under stand how Nicole did that she seems to come up with something new every second Im with her it amazes me. After she left the class I had the attention of everyone in the room, well every boy and two girls attention and I am glad I do but I new it wasn't because of the class work.**

 **I spent the rest of my day doing what I love doing and trying not to think about the roses that layed on my desk. While I would get questions about who it was that gave them to me I would simply answer with 'a friend' and that seems to satisfy their hunger to know who it was.**

 **Now it was well after 6 and I was done grading the first half of homework and starting to get hungry.I started to pack my things when there was a nock on my door. Looking up I saw the gym teacher Tom Black standing at the door. I kicked myself for staying late. Tom was always after me a lot like Champ and I hated it, it creeped me out . Tom had to be the school slut among the teachers always chaseing women and for those that didn't take the warnings of the other female teachers to heart and think they could really turn him into something anything, would always end up hurt and ashamed and in the end leaving the school.**

 **He was the first thing I was told about the teachers in the school and I didn't have any problem following that rule. And how could I he had creep written all over him with his creepy smile and soulless eyes.**

 **"You know I'm offended that you haven taken me up on the offer to have dinner." He said walking over.**

 **"Well as I said before I'm not interested." I say inching back.**

 **He looked down at my desk and saw the roses and a frown took over his face making him look down right scary.**

 **"Well you interested in someone if you wasn't you wouldn't have these." He said in a angry tone.**

 **He kept advancing and soon had me against the wall. He grabbed my arm an pulled me to him and I started to pull away but had nowhere to go. I could feel 'him' rubbing against me and I gagged making him grab my throat and squeezed.**

 **I went limp and throwing me into a flash back to a time Champ got drunk and had his way with me. I didn't want it with him and I didn't want it Tom. But my body wouldn't work I was powerless to fight him off. The only thing I could think about was Champ forcing himself inside me squeezing my throat with his hand over my mouth blocking any air that I was able to get into my lungs. I felt Toms hand grab at my top ripping it open and pawing at me.**

 **"This is your fault….If you would have had dinner with me this would not have happen." He says**

 **I started to cry I was all alone with no one to help me and I was about to get raped all over again.**

 **"Im going to have what I want you little whore, who told you that you could have someone give you flowers?" His grip getting tighter.**

 **I couldn't breath darkness started to pull at the corners of my eyes and my hands that once grabbed at his hand dropped to my side. The last thing I could make out was his hands ripping at my underwear.**

 **Then I crumpled to the floor air rushing into my lungs. Spots made it hard to see but I heard the sweet sound of Nicole's voice as the sound of something colliding with desk.**

 **"Nicole get Waverly!" I hear Wynonna's voice**

 **I was gasping for air feeling like I couldn't get enough.**

 **"Waverly its me just Breath take deep breaths."**

 **I feel soft hands take one of my hands and placing it on her heart, I could feel her heart beat strong under my hand .**

 **"Just feel my heart shh calm down its going to be ok." She says.**

 **The sobs that I didn't know I was letting out slowed down and came to a stop and I grabbed at Nicole and was pulled into her arms.**

 **I could hear Wynonna calling for back up and a forensic team.**

 **"Get over here you sick mother fucker" Wynonna said pulling him up.**

 **The spots started to clear and I could see Nicole clearly and tears started to fall again.**

 **"why did this happen again?" I asked Nicole**

 **"Again?" Wynonna asked**

 **I was unaware that I said again didn't answer I just cried and cried.**

 **"Ok Waverly I have to move and let the forensic team do there work." Nicole says slipping me off her lap.**

 **I grabbed at her but she only kissed my head and promised she was going to stay right by my side. After a short moment the team started to pull out the thing to do their work. My eyes still pounded from the pressure Tom applied to cut off my air way and I saw spots again from the flash of the camera but I just kept my on Nicole standing near by.**

 **"THE BITCH WANTED IT!" Tom's voice rang out echoing off the empty walls of the school.**

 **That made me jump as one of the workers pulled out a big white sheet. I wondered what they was going to do with that.**

 **"Nicole?" I called out as the started to wall me off.**

 **I started to hyperventilate and Nicole slipped around one of the workers and stood in front of me.**

 **"Its ok Wave they are just giving you cover, you have to take off your clothes for evidence and put this on." She said holding up an white jumper.**

 **I gave a short nod and started to take off the shredded clothes and watched as Nicole's gloved hand put them into an evidence bag. She then she helped me put on the plastic jumper and zipped me up.**

 **"We can go now all the need is you signature on you statement ." Nicole said taking my hand and started to slowly walk to the door.**

 **"Whats going to happen now?" I ask.**

 **"Well they are going to get the video tape of the class room " She said pointing at the Video camera that was in the back corner of the room over looking the class.**

 **"Then the will take him book him question him and look him up."**

 **"What about me?"**

 **She looked at me and gave a soft smile.**

 **"You will be asked an ass load of questions tomorrow. But Waverly they will let him out on bound and he will out and about as a free man. But don't worry I will not let anything happen to you." Nicole said pulling me to her.**

* * *

 **Nicole**

 **Thank god for my connection to Waverly or I wouldn't have been there on time well the time that passed was too much time. But I will never forget the sight that greeted me when I walked into the classroom. Blind rage filled me as I moved over to them I grabbed the man by the back of his neck lifting him up making him let go of Waverly and she fell to the floor as I tossed him into a row of desk.**

 **I jumped on him and gave him a few good hits before Wynonna stopped me by getting me to focus on Waverly. I moved over to her and scooped her into my arms much like now in the bath tub.**

 **The ride back to the apartment was quiet except for the sound of Waverly's sniffs and soft whimpers. I looked up and saw Wynonna in Waverly's jeep following after us I could fell her anger just like I could feel my own. Pulling into my parking spot I got out and helped Waverly out the car, and well now we are here.**

 **I ran the wash cloth over her side and into the water before running my hand through her hair.**

 **"When I was 26 Champ and I went out To a Soccer game with his friends and their girlfriends. He started drinking be fore we left and I kept telling him to stop but he didn't listen. I was going to stay home but everyone talked me into going, About half way through I came up with an excuse to go home I really didn't want to be there. So getting the train I made my way home the whole time trying to shake the feeling that something was wrong. When I reached home I called Wynonna and went right to bed telling myself that nothing was wrong."**

 **I looked over at Wynonna who was sitting on the floor using the door jam as a something to lean on.**

 **"I woke hours later to the sound of my door being slammed shut and things falling over. That only meant Champ was there. Getting up I made my way down the Hall and into the living room I turned the corner to the kitchen and I was slapped hard. I stepped back holding my hand to my face turning around I walked into the living room. He started yelling all kinds of things I wasn't sure what he was saying so I did what I always did I opened the front door thinking he would just leave like he always he slammed the door closed and locked it and that same feeling that something was wrong bubbled up again. I started to back away and he grabbed me and pulled me back into the living room, all the while yelling that I made him look bad in front of everyone. I tried to get away Wynonna I really did but he was too slapped me then soon his slaps turned to punches to my stomach then he pushed me to the floor and then everything happened so fast the next thing I know he had forced himself into me. It hurt so bad I tried to pushed him off me and I prayed it was over soon. It was the longest 3 minutes of my life."**

 **Waverly stopped and rubbed her eyes and took a few good breathes and started again.**

 **"When he was done he left and Layed on the floor crying not sure what to do, so I got up and took a shower and pushed it to back of my mind and went to bed. The next day he came back and said he was sorry and that if I would have just stayed it wouldn't have happed. He told me that so much that I started to believe him. I took him back and he was sweet always buying things for me taking me out and all those things. And when he wanted sex I had no choice but to lay there and take it. And he was always sorry and I took him back. Then one mouth I noticed that I hadn't had a period and I took a pregnancy test and it came up that I was pregnant, It took me two days to find out what to do. I had to have an abortion I didn't know what to do with a child if I wasn't working I was in school, and I couldn't see myself having his child."**

 **"Is that why you told me you was just sick.?" Wynonna asked**

 **"Yes I couldn't disappoint you Wynonna I just couldn't"**

 **"Baby girl you couldn't never disappointed with you." Wynonna said.**

 **I kissed her head.**

 **"Don't you ever worry I will never hurt you and our kids will never be conceived of out of anger." I whispered into her hair.**

 **Wynonna looked at me with wide eyes and I was shocked that I said what I said, but I meant every last word.**

 **" Come on love lets get out the water is getting cold." I say.**

 **Wynonna got up and made her way out the room so I could get Waverly dressed. I stood up with her in my arms and got out the tub putting her down on her feet and began to dry us movement was slow and gentle I didn't want to scare Waverly in any way.**

 **"Come one lets have some tea then head to bed." I say wrapping my arm around her.**

 **"Come on baby girl." Wynonna said holding out her cup.**

 **"Wy I don't like your idea of Tea."**

 **"I know but it will help you sleep." She says.**

 **Waverly took the mug and started to drink slowly with a frown on her face. I sat next to her watching the movement of a drop of rain make its way down the glass.**

 **"I know I hurt you by not telling you the truth Wynonna but I couldn't have you killing anyone because of me." Waverly says softly.**

 **"Its ok and I understand baby girl." Wynonna said taking her hand just as Waverly let out a yawn.**

 **"Come on time for bed." I say with a little smile.**

 **To say the night was a bad one was an understatement Waverly jumped out of bed screaming so loud that it hurt our ears and woke a few neighbors. We had to do a lot of fast talking one of the males to back off and leave her to us, I really wasn't in the mood to fight. She punched me a few times every time I tried to wrap my arms around her so I just moved to the other side of the bed but kept one of her hands in mine.**

 **Now I was sitting in a car outside a bank waiting for my perp to come out. I wasn't hurt by Waverlys actions I understood why, but it was hard for me not to hop on a plane and go find this Champ and kick his ass. All I want to do is protect Waverly from any hurt harm or danger and right now I wanted to kill Champ and I wanted to kill Tom Black.**

 **"There He is." I say into the radio before getting out the car.**

 **I followed behind him, he was pulling the little girl that we was looking for along with kept looking back at me and I gave her the international sign of stay quiet. She gave a nod an looked back up at him kept walking until they came to a stop at the cross walk. I pulled my gun and put it to the back of his head.**

 **"Don't you move." I say as the people around us moved away.**

 **He dropped the bag and the little girls hand. One of the other Detectives put cuffs on him and I went to pick up the little girl.**

 **"Thank you." She said**

 **"You don't have to thank me Tara Just tell me where Mandi, do you know.?" I ask smiling at her.**

 **"I know Let me show you." She said getting down.**

 **She took my hand and I waved for four other cops to follow. We waited of the light to change and walked across the street we walk down 4 blocks and turned right and down another 5 before stopping at the door.**

 **"The door has 7B on it but I don't know where that is." She says**

 **"I will find it, do you know if anyone is in there?"**

 **"Its just us and Doug….. we have a doggy named Bull but he is a little Chihuahua." She says holing on to my hand.**

 **"OK lets go get Mandi and Bull." I say as we walked into the building.**

 **We soon found ourselves out side the door and Tara started to jump up and down.**

 **"What's wrong?"**

 **" I can't reach the key." She said pointing to the top of the door.**

 **I picked her up so she could reach the Key and let her down.**

 **"Ok let me have that and you stay right here with Officer Kindrick." I say waving the officer over**

 **" OK you coming back?"**

 **"The next time you see me I will Have Mandi." I said**

 **I pulled my gun and put the key in the lock, I listened for a moment being sure there was no one in there. I turned the handle slowly and slowly made my way in gun out looking for any thing that may try to take me out. The first thing I saw was Mandi sitting tied to the other cops went to clear the apartment even though I knew there was no one here.**

 **"Mandi I'm here with Tara its going to be ok." I say working on the knots.**

 **When her hands was free she jumped into my arms and started to cry.**

 **"Clear." I heard the cops call as I looked down at her**

 **"Mandi!" Tara called coming into the apartment.**

 **"Tara!" She said running to her.**

 **I watched as the two 10 year olds hug, it was ok until the hug got to intimate between the two.**

 **"Hey how about we go down stairs to my car." I say stopping them.**

 **Don't get me wrong I don't care if you're gay or straight and I don't have a problem with when you choose to come out. But I draw the line at this, after seeing what he made them do to each other was just to much and that's a lot for me to say and I have seen many things. Child porn just gets to me anything with any child gets to me.**

 **"You're not going to make us go to different homes are you." Tara asked.**

 **"No I'll be sure that you go to the same home." I say smiling at them as we made our way down stairs.**

 **I arrived shortly after the girls and went right to my desk where I saw Waverly sitting.**

 **"Hey Waverly I need you to do something for me." I say sitting down in front of her.**

 **"Sure whats that?" She asked**

 **"I just bought two girls in and I need you to talk to them to get them to calm down and open up." I say**

 **"Ok what's wrong with them?"**

 **I really didn't want to say but I had to tell her I had to get her to open up and feel like she was useful.**

 **"They was part of a child porn ring and I need them to open up to me." I say.**

 **Waverly was quiet for a moment and for that moment I thought she was going to blow up at me.**

 **"Are you going to be there?" She asks.**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Them I will do it." She says standing up.**

* * *

 **Waverly**

 **Can't believe that some one would do the kinds of thing that this man has done to these kids it just kills me. When Nicole asked me to talk to them I was going to say no I was going to ask her what the hell was wrong with her to ask me such a thing after what I been through. But it came to me She could have asked anyone to do this for her but she asked me BECAUSE I had been through such a thing.**

 **So I spent hours with the girls as Nicole asked questions It was so long that not once the whole time did I think about Tom or Champ. But I did think about how I treated Nicole Last night in bed and this morning. It wasn't her fault that any of this happened to me and all she wanted to do was be there for me, and I was a complete bitch to her this morning.**

 **We now was making our way home and something hit me, I had a foster care license and I was about to move into a new apartment with Wynonna. A three bed room was all she could find and the extra room would just be empty.**

 **"Nicole?"**

 **"Yea?" She answers looking at me.**

 **"I have a foster care license we are about to move into that three bed room tomorrow , do you thing I can foster the girls?" I ask.**

 **"I don't see why not as long as everything checks out I don't think they will have a problem."She says.**

 **"Good we have a lot to do tomorrow." I say as we pull into Nicole's spot.**

 **Once in the elevator It started moving when it hit me again. I reached out and hit the stop button and turn to Nicole as she shifted Bull from one hand to the other.**

 **"You ok Wav…"**

 **I cut her off with a strong kiss it was the only way that I could get across to her that I wasn't upset with her and that I still needed her.**

 **"I need you Nicole and I cant be without you. I know that this is too fast and you may say no and if you do I wouldn't be mad. But please would you move in with me? Im asking because I can't not ask, I want you to be with me all the time and thinking about you going back to you place kills me. And this is not abo….."**

 **Nicole cut me off with a kiss of her own.**

 **"There is no place I rather be every night and day, your my love and I don't want to be without you.'' She says.**

 **I started to lean up to kiss her again but Bull Let out a bark making us both laugh. I hit the button and we start to move again and soon the doors open up to my floor. And I could see a box sitting outside my door.**

 **"Its just Wynonna." Nicole says as I stepped behind her.**

 **Wynonna stepped out the door with another box as we walked up.**

 **"Hey baby girl."She says pulling me into a hug and kissed my head.**

 **"What are you doing?" I asked looking into my now empty apartment.**

 **"Well I thought I would get a hed start on moving your things and I got started and couldn't stop." She said.**

 **"I walked into the apartment and looked around. I couldn't help but laugh at it because I knew that Wynonna must have freaked people out by moving as fast as she could.**

 **"Where is Jane and Maura?" I asked**

 **"In your room up stairs." She says picking up the last box.**

 **"Are they going to be ok with that dog?" Wynonna asked Nicole.**

 **"Yea I had a great dane for two years before I moved here."She says**

 **"Wy Nicole is moving in with us" I say walking up to her and hugging her.**

 **"Well my two favorite girls in the same place." She says**

 **"Well its not going to be just us I'm going to foster two ten year old that came into the station today." I say as we walk out the pulled the door closed and handed me Bull before bicking up the last box.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **What going to happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter to this story but not to worry I am working on the next story that picks up where this one leave off. It may take a few days to start because I have to see where I want it to go but I will get there. Until then fell free to read and re read this story lol, if there is something that you may want to see in the next one feel free to pm me and I will try to work the idea into the story. As always happy reading and I will see ya'll soon.**

* * *

 **NICOLE**

 **just couldn't get it out my head it was too much to take in to just be quiet about, so I did it I paid Tom Black a visit before I had to board my plan to London to take care of some family business. I watched from my cab as he walked up his walk way to his front door as if he had no care in the world.**

 **Well I was about to make him have a care.**

 **"Wait right here." I say opening my door.**

 **"Its your money lady I'll do what you want." The driver said looking at me.**

 **I got out the cab and made my way up to his door. My appearance had changed so much between the time I passed behind the tree that he wouldn't know who he was talking to. I was in game face some thing I gladly had control over and only used it when hunting a perp that I wanted the cops to find. 'My eyes glowed a deadly red and the growl deep in my chest threatened to rattle me apart, But no one will get away with hurting going to get mad at me when word get to her that both Tom and Champ had an misfortunate accident she will know its me or Wynonna But Wy has been by her sided 24/7 like I have. I wouldn't be leaving if I could have had someone else do the work, but those basters are so incompetent that a pile of shit could do the job better. Good thing I replacing the when I get there.**

 **But back to the job at hand Tom Black such a fool leaving his door open. I nock twice.**

 **"Come in!" Is called from the back of the house**

 **That's all I needed I let myself in and slowly made my way to him. Its such a shame that the kids that are fake smiling will lose there father to the crazy house.**

 **"Danny Boy are you ready for the game…..Who the hell are you?"**

 **I was looking at one of the many unhappy kids so he couldn't see my face head on.**

 **"I am your worst nightmare." I say with a growl.**

 **"Look you crazy bitch if your looking for child support your at the wrong house the kids your looking at are the only kids I have." He said walking closer to me.**

 **"You made the mistake by letting me in." I say turning to him.**

 **His face contorted in fear and he tried to back up. I reached out and grabbed the front of hes shirt slamming him into the wall knocking some pictuers to the floor.**

 **"What are you?!" He cried pulling at my arm.**

 **"You think you can just walk hurting women?"**

 **"Im sorry!"**

 **"To late." I say swing him across the room and watched as he crashed into the tv.**

 **I walked over to him and picked him up by his head.**

 **"May you be plagued my every horrible thing you have done to every woman in you life."**

 **I dropped him to the floor and he pushed himself into a corner.**

 **"Don't touch me!"**

 **"Oh I don't have to." I say making my way out the door.**

 **By the time I got to the car my game face had changed and I was ready to go.**

 **"You didn't take long." The driver said**

 **"I just had to give them something." I said touching his shoulder to whip his memory.**

 **"Oh my god where are we?"**

 **I made eye contact with him in the mirror.**

 **"I'm not sure you said some thing about taking Richman to avoid traffic the you started felling sick and we stopped."**

 **"Im so sorry Ma'am." He said putting the car in drive.**

 **"Its ok." I say.**

* * *

 **WAVERLY**

 **I was missing Nicole I missed her so much that I was calling Nicole again.**

 **"Hey baby how you feeling?" She asked**

 **"I miss you when are you coming home?" I say playing with her shirt that I had on**

 **"I leave tomorrow night for you and I will be coming in in the morning." She said.**

 **"OK well Wynonna told me that Tom Black's family is asking to meet with me so I'm kind of on edge." I say looking around the room.**

 **The school gave me a new class room and I was a little glad because of it but I still had the bad feeling. Wynonna stopped by and stayed an hour promising to be back to pick me up from work. I starting to get sick of there hovering but I understand why.**

 **"Will you sire me?" Real smooth Waverly.**

 **"What?"She asks**

 **"Well I was thinking that Im human and you and Wynonna will live for ever and I will grow old and die off and I cant think of leaving you."**

 **"Yes I will sire you because I cant see myself watching you grow old and leave me." Nicole says**

 **The bell rings and I let out a sigh that meant that I had to give up my time with Nicole.**

 **"Hey Wave?"**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"I love you more then anything in this world ok."**

 **I had to smile.**

 **"I love you more then anything in this world."I say and she laughs**

 **She made a kissy sound and I do the same before hanging up just as my first student walked through the door. I put on my teacher face and stand up as they started to fill the sets.**

 **"Katie can you pass these out?" I ask handing her a stack of paper.**

 **"I found myself very pleased with what I saw when I graded papers this of you hit the nail on the head and some of very far off but I could see where you was trying and had half of the questions right. But the very few of you with will have to see me after class to set up a tutoring schedule. If that does not help if you do not applying yourself then you will fail this class for this semester. And I'm quite sure that you don't want home work over Thanksgiving and I don't want to have to worry about having to grade papers over Thanksgiving." I say going to my desk.**

 **I pulled out the next stack that was meant to be homework.**

 **"Now because this one is so long I and allowing you to use this next 45 minutes to work on you homework. If you choose not to I do not want to hear tomorrow that you didn't have enough time. So I recommend that you use this time wisely." I say handing out the last pages.**

 **"Bitch." I here to my left**

 **"Mr. Luckmen I am going to pretend I didn't hear that." I say moving to my desk.**

 **I rubbed my eyes and thanked god that this was my last class it was Wednesday and I had been without Nicole for six days and I was starting to feel I felt it when Nicole called me Saturday night, she had this low rumble to her voice and she was saying all the right things. I wasn't anything sexual but the way she spoke and how she said my name sent waves of pleasure down to the pit of my stomach and I felt it in my core. And I've been wet since.**

 **Poor Wy had to go through smelling me and hearing how I would talk to Nicole on the phone. Monday night Nicole talked me through to an orgasm by saying all the things she wanted to do to me and I didn't even have to touch myself. I was clearly minding my business grading the last of my papers at 8pm when my cell rung.**

 **So putting my work away I picked it up and the first thing I heard was lock your door. Doing so the next thing she says was 'take off your close and get on the bed.' OK easy enough and I did what she said. 'lay still and don't touch yourself.' That was going to be an hard one I was in bed naked that's what I do sometimes when the mood hits me. ' now think about me there next to you running my hands up and down your flat stomach.' I could feel it just like she was there. 'Imagine me kissing along your neck my fangs grassing the pale flesh along your pulse before stopping to lick hungrily at it.' Ok I was starting to get warm but that's ok.**

 **'imagine that I have layed myself on top of you our hard nipples rubbing together.'I looked down to see my nipples become hard at her words. 'Kissing my way own your body.' I didn't hear what she said before but I didn't care I could fell myself dripping down on to the sheets. 'spread your legs for me my love.' And just like that my leg spread open. ' you can fell my hot breath oh you lower stomach just above that strip of hair that I know you keep trimmed just for me.' Ok so I couldn't hold in my moans any more.' That's it I want to hear you as I run my tongue along that now wet strip of hair.'**

 **I grab at the sheets in a effort to keep myself from letting my hands go to the place I need the most. 'My fingers run through you wet lips gathering the juices before licking them off.' Ok other then my labored breathing I spoke for the first time. 'Damnit Nic.' I say letting out a long moan. ' I dive right in not waiting for you to get your breath. Sucking and biting at your clit feeling your hands in my hair.'**

 **My back start to arch just like it would if she was between my legs. 'You begging for me to enter you.' I was on edge at that point whining and moaning her name. 'I enter you looking for that special spot that only I would know.' I started to cry I wanted to cum so bad. ' once I find it I begin to play with it softly rubbing it before pressing it…Cum for me Waverly.' And I did so hard it was shooting out of me and I couldn't stop it. I could feel it soaking my legs and the sheets but it wouldn't stop. Orgasm after orgasm ripped through my body until it stopped and I fell to the bed in a slippery wet mess.**

 **'I can almost tasted you on my tongue my sweet lady.' She says softly**

 **"Ms. Earp?"**

 **I snap out of my thoughts.**

 **"Yes Kelly?"**

 **"I was wondering if you could explain question 10?" she said**

 **I stood and made my way to her, I had to keep myself busy until the last bell rung for the day or I would keep falling into my conversations that me and Nicole had.**

 **I worked my way around the room helping those that needed my help understanding some of the work. I was at my desk working out tutor schedules with the three students that needed the extra help. Setting the up with tutors was fairly easy and I had no issues with them having time to stay since they all had rides home.**

 **The last bell rung just as I gave the last student the name of there tutor. I looked up just as Wynonna walked into the back door of the class.**

 **"I hope everyone used this time wisely and remember answer the questions as best as you can and we will talk about what questions you may have tomorrow…. You may go." I say and they got up to leave.**

 **"Wow baby girl you really have them together." Wynonna says walking to the front of the class.**

 **"I try I do have some that like to push there luck but for the most part they listen." I say packing my things."**

 **"So I got a call from the case worker and they said that Mandi and Tara are ready to come home, we just have to pick them up." She says**

 **Me and Wynonna both adopted each of the girls so if something comes from there forced relationship they wouldn't be sleeping with there sister. I know they are just 10 but stranger things have happened if people that was childhood sweethearts and haven't seen each other in 20 and 30 years can meet and still have that love for each other then if Tara and Mandi have that same love later down the road who am I to stop them.**

 **"Today!?" I say looking at her with wide eyes**

 **"Just as soon as we leave here." She says.**

 **I start moving a little faster then before and we make our way out of the school in a matter of 10 minutes after I locked my class and picked up the days mail from the teachers lounge.**

 **"Where is my car?" I asked when Wynonna led me up to an Jaguar SUV.**

 **"This is your car….Well you new car. I called Nicole the moment after I found out this morning and she made a call and BAM new car."**

 **"She didn't have to spend this kind of money on me I was find with my old jeep." I said looking at the suv.**

 **"She didn't spend anything baby girl its just one of the many companies she owns." Wynonna says.**

 **"How do you know?" I asked and I opened the door and got in.**

 **"I said the same thing when she told to go pick it up. She told me and said she will talk to you about it when she got home." Wynonna said after getting into the drivers seat.**

 **I couldn't say anything as I looked around the car, this was something that we really did need to talk about when she got home. I cant have her just spending money on things we didn't need it was too much. But the more I looked around the car the more I was starting to love it. The way the motor hummed as we pulled on to the highway I knew that I was going to enjoy driving it and hoped that I didn't get any tickets. Yea that wouldn't be good as one of the Lead Detectives of BPD girlfriend to get multiple tickets, I already got one in Nicole's car the last week.**

 **"Also She said that she was going to taking you food shopping for your first Thanksgiving when she gets home."**

 **"Good because I have no idea what the hell I was going to do if I had not meant Nicole."**

 **"Well baby girl its been three months almost you would have gotten it if you didn't meet her." Wynonna said**

 **"Yea gotten a frozen meal for one and eating it alone." I say laughing.**

 **We chatted about our day as we drove, I laughed at the story Wy was telling about the guy she had to stop for driving up on the sidewalk.**

 **"I sware he peed all over me he was so scared." Wynonna said**

 **We pulled into a parking space and got out, for some reason I was starting to feel nervous about meeting with the girls. I have no clue why I had spent the past few months spending the weekends with them as we waited of the paper work to go through. Nicole talked us into adopting the girls instead of just fostering them, that didn't take to long. It was the paper work that took forever and the foster homes that we has a pain in my ass. But now we get to bring them home.**

 **"Hello Wynonna Waverly."**

 **I looked up when a woman of African descent called our names with a strong accent walking up to us.**

 **"I'm Malika Johanson." She said holding out her hand.**

 **We both shook her hand and followed her to her office.**

 **"Alex sends her apologies she had to leave her son got sick in school, and her congratulations on adopting the girls. She couldn't be happier that they are going to amazing home." Malika said smiling.**

 **She pulled out the paper work she needed and handing it over to first thing I noticed on the first page was Nicole Haught signed across the first line in ink.**

 **"I'm sorry but how did my partner sign these if she's not in the country?" I asked**

 **"Well as a surprise I thought I would sign them before you got here."**

 **I turn at the sound of Nicole's voice to see her standing at the door with her coat over her arm looking sexy in one of her suits. I smiled at her as she walked over and sat next to me.**

 **"You should start signing you're keeping our daughter waiting." She says in my ear.**

 **We spent the next 10 to 20 minutes going over paper work and signing everything before she stood.**

 **" Well this is it I just have to get this finalized by the Judge and you will be all go before the Judge Friday at 12 and Tara will officially be Tara Amber Haught. And you go before the Judge at 12:15 Wynonna and Mandi will be Mandi Eliza Earp." She said putting the papers in there correct files and holding out her hand again.**

 **We made our way out to the lobby to wait for the girls when my mind flashed back to signing my signature on the paper Waverly Dominique Haught I loved seeing my name as much as I love say ing it. We didn't have your typical wedding in fact it was a court house wedding but we felt it was best for Tara to have two parents with the same last name. But It was something that we both wanted most of all. It was in others opinion rushed and Maybe it was but as I told Nicole before I am right where I wanted to be.**

 **And to be Mrs. Nicole Katherine Haught was a dream I had been having since our first date.**

 **"Waverly Nicole Wynonna!"**

 **Our names was called and we turned to see Mandi and Tara running to us. Over the months they had put on weight and was starting to look like ten year olds. Tara's blonde hair was now golden and silky and so was Mandi's raven black hair. There blue eyes now sparkled and the wore smiles.**

 **"You two ready to go home?" Wynonna said.**

 **"Yes." They said smiling.**

* * *

 **NICOLE**

 **I walked through the house checking to see if the windows and doors were locked. Wynonna was with Tara and Mandi in the living room watching a movie before it was time for bed. I walked into the kitchen and went into the wine cooler for Waverly's favorite wine. I couldn't help but stop and look around the large kitchen, we started off in a three bedroom apartment then Wynonna thought it would be best that we got a house with a yard and maybe a pool for the hot Boston summers.**

 **To say Waverly and I was surprised when Wynonna showed us the 7 bedroom house with game room two offices and a pool house I told her we had to think about it. We didn't have to think about it because she had already bought it.**

 **So we made the house our home and now with the girls it really did feel like home.**

 **Grabbing two glasses and the chilled bottle and headed to my office where Waverly was waiting.**

 **"I think I'm getting a headache looking at all this." Waverly said when I walked into the office.**

 **"Yeah that happens." I say holding out the glass.**

 **She stood so I could sit and she got in my lap, I learned that when we were watching tv or just relaxing all together she loved to be in my lap.**

 **"So tell me what all this means." She says.**

 **"Well it means that once you sign the papers that you will be my wife in the eyes of my companies and my can have the big wedding you want and you get to go on the trips to scare the hell out of my suits." I say laughing**

 **"No really Nicole."**

 **I took a sip of my wine and looked at her with all the love that I could put into my eyes.**

 **''It means that half of all I have is yours everything." I say putting my glass down.**

 **She looked down at the papers and picked up the pen,turning to the last page she signed her name Waverly Dominique Haught. And I have never been prouder then I was looking at her name on paper.**

 **I waited until she put the pen next to her glass before speaking.**

 **"How about I fax this over to Maxwell and make sure Wynonna knows that they go to bed a ten and you go get ready for bed, I meet you soon. " I say giving her a kiss.**

 **"Ok don't take to long." She says getting up and making her way out the office with our glasses.**

 **I did my work cleaned up our mess took the bottle and headed out into the house to tell Wynonna when the girls was to go to bed. But when I reached the living room it was dark and I could hear the almost even breathing of the girls in their rooms.**

 **"No worries Nicole I know when to put kids to bed I did raise your wife." She sid when I walked into the Kitchen.**

 **"I know I just didn't want you to try to show them all the movies you bought them." I say then turned my head.**

 **I could hear Waverly singing softly as the bath filled.**

 **"You better get in there or your water will get cold.I'll close the house down." Wy said taking the bottle and putting the cork in be for placing it is the frige.**

 **"Ok you going out?" I asked .**

 **"No Im full I had a quick bite at lunch plus you made kick ass stuffed shells."**

 **"Thanks"**

 **" Cant wait to see what you do for Thanksgiving." She called after me befor letting out a loud burp.**

 **"Goodnight Wynonna." I laugh**

 **I make my way down the hall flipping off the lights, I could smell Waverly's skin and hear her heart beat and hear the soft song she was singing. I slipped into the room and closed the door quietly stripping down I smiled. She was singing 'The Very Thought of You' by Billie Holiday, the very first song we danced to.**

 **"You know I love that song even more when you sing it." I say from the bathroom door.**

 **She lifts her head and looks at me with a dreamy look in her eyes. I watch as her brown eyes slip up and down my body.**

 **"The water will get cold without you." She said**

 **I make my way over and slip into the over sized claw foot tub that I had specially made for us. relaxing I pulled Waverly back to rest on my front and I closed my eyes.**

 **"I know what you did to Tom and Champ." She says quietly.**

 **My body stiffens and I wait for her to blow up at me but it never comes.**

 **"I can't say Im happy about it but I cant say I don't understand why you did it. You drove a man mad and another you scared him to the point that he ran out into traffic and now he's going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. You shouldn't have done that." She says.**

 **"Wave they got away with what they did to you, Tom got off with a slap on the wrist for something that they had more then enough proof that he is guilty and Champ never payed for what he did to you and for what he was doing to that young woman I saw him with. I wish I could say Im sorry for doing what I did but I can't, I will never be sorry for protecting you and your honor."**

 **I kiss the side of her head as she kissed my hand. I grabbed the soap and cloth and started to wash us both all the while placing loving kisses along Waverly's shoulders and up and down her neck. That's wen it hit me, tomorrow was Friday she will be off and other then us going to court for the girls she had nothing to do. By the time comes for them to leave Waverly will be more then ready to start Our new life.**

 **"Come on I have something for you." I say**

 **We go about getting out the tub and wrapping in big fluffy robes and heading out to the room.**

 **"What Im about to give you isn't something that you can give back, I can't just take it away. Once it is given that's it nothing more, no matter what happens to us you will always be tied to me. So I ask you now Waverly Dominique Earp Haught are you ready for me to sier you?"**

 **"Yes." She says with out thought.**

 **"Are you ready to take on the role as my eternal mate and never forsake me or our bond?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **I cup her face in my hands and smile at her.**

 **"Then I grant you your wish." I say softly.**

 **Moving slowly I remove our robes and run my hands up and down her arms. I slipped behind her and wrapped my hand around her neck running my nose up and down her neck. I could smell the sweet smell of her blood under her skin, it was unlike any blood I have consumed in my time. All other blood had a copper smell and taste that would often put me off even now. But be it that its something I needed I pushed past the taste and smell. But Waverly she smelt of cinnamon and chocolate, my favorite things.**

 **"I have to drink all of you. You will lose your breath you will fell like you can't breathe and you will fight your heart will work overtime and make your chest hurt and you will fight. I will know when to feed you. You may gag and not want it but you have to drink, but know that I will bring you back I promise." I says turning her head to kiss her lips.**

 **"Ok I'm good."**

 **I started to kiss along her neck and up to her ear then back down again. I had to get her to get her to relax or my fangs will hurt her more ripping through the skin and muscle. I felt her start to give way to what I wanted from her and she started to breath softly letting me know she was about to fall to sleep with me rubbing her stomach and kissing her neck something I did every night.**

 **Pulling her close I let my fangs sink into her neck and she took in a deep breath her hands going to the arm I had wrapped around her. I let out a growl when I heard Wynonna walking up to the door then she turned right back around and went on her way. When siring a lover it is always very important that they not be disturb or you could fuck up the whole thing.**

 **I was almost so lost in drinking down the sweet liquid that I almost missed Waverly's moan of pain. Readjusting my grip I readied myself for her fight. And as if on queue she started to fight me and gasping for air. I pulled her closer to me and used my superhuman power to hold her still until she went limp. Pulling my mouth away I lifted her up and moved her to the bed, I could hear the fait sound of her hart beating as I climbed in bed with her. She wasn't dead or sleep she was watching my every move and when I split my wrist and held it to her lips she started to drink.**

 **It was soft a first and as time pasted it got stronger and stronger until I heard her heart top. I pulled my arm away and held it out of her reach as she tried to grab it for more. I listened for a moment and then smiled when I heard her heart start to beat in time with mine.**

 **"That hurt." Was the first thing Waverly says.**

 **I reached down and grabbed the blanket pulling it up over us and smiled down at her.**

 **"That is the first and last time I will ever hurt you I said kissing her.**

 **"Guess what." She says.**

 **"What?"**

 **"I love you more then any thing in this universe and beyond."**

 **"I love you more then anything in this universe and beyond." I say before she reached up and kissed me.**

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
